Sprinkles and Dating
by writergirl94
Summary: Damon and Stefan go out for some ice cream. Damon tries giving Stefan some relationship advice. Brotherly Onshot! NO SLASH.


**A/N: IMPORTANT Hi. Anyone who's been reading my story 'Curiosity Kills' I have a GOOD explanation on why i haven't updated. i went to the hospital. See? told you. I had guillain barre syndrome. It affects your muscles and nerves and it sucked. Any questions feel free to message me. But anyway i'm out and i'm fully recovered. I've had no inspiration and i have been so busy so here is a cute little brotherly on shot. i'll try and update my story as soon as i can! **

Sprinkles and Dating

If Stefan were ten years old again he would have been absolutely thrilled with the fact that Damon was taking him for ice cream. Now he just was uncomfortable. Sure he had apologized and it was a sincere apology for turning him, but Stefan still honestly wasn't sure if Damon still hated him.

Could it really be that simple?

"What?" Stefan asked.

He noticed his older brother, smirking as the lady handed him his cone.

"Nothing Stefan. Vanilla is just so _bold_."

"Don't mock what I eat."

"I've stopped with the bunny jokes but c'mon you didn't even ask for sprinkles."

"Fine." Stefan said licking his ice cream, "What are you ordering?"

Damon moved in front of Stefan and flashed his ocean blue eyes towards the young woman at the counter. He eyed her nametag and smiled.

"Hi Cathy, how are you tonight?"

Cathy let out a low excited breath, "I'm great. How can I help you?"

"Unlike my _boring_ little brother." Stefan rolled his eyes, "I'll have a cone of chocolate with crushed Oreos and chocolate sprinkles. With a cherry on top."

Cathy giggled, "Coming right up." She disappeared.

"Because I didn't add toppings you're critiquing me?"

"Helping Stefan, keyword is helping." He paused, "If you were out with Elena she could think your boring. Girls like it when guys go a little extreme."

"Because me being a vampire isn't extreme enough."

Cathy returned after Stefan's sarcastic comment with Damon's cone. Damon took the cone from her paid the total, gave her an award winning smile and he and Stefan walked off.

"Elena always wants the normal, you need to be a normal cool boyfriend."

"You know when you asked if I wanted to go grab some ice cream I didn't think you'd be giving me relationship advice."

"I didn't know you'd choose the same ice cream flavor that you've picked since you were ten."

Stefan laughed taking another lick of his cone, "Damon there were only three basic flavors when we were young: chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry."

"But you're forgetting I'd always ask for one scoop or chocolate and one scoop of vanilla or on scoop of strawberry and one scoop of chocolate. Key factors, Stef." He paused, "You don't want Elena to get bored with you, trust me I've been with _many _women."

"Name a relationship with a woman, who lasted longer than a week, that you didn't compel."

"Technically Rose, though we were never official."

"Oh." Stefan replied.

Damon chuckled, "Oh let's not get sentimental here. The funny thing is you thought you were going to win that round."

Stefan laughed and continued licking his ice cream. The two brothers walked in silence for a long while, enjoying their treats.

"Elena likes simple and vanilla is a simple flavor."

"Yes but it can get boring after a while, you gotta spice it up a little. Ice cream can say a lot about a person."

"Will you shut up if I tell you I'll get sprinkles next time?"

Damon shrugs and takes a bite of his cone, "It's a start."

"Not that this isn't…fun; I'm a little shocked you even asked to hang out with me. You hate me."

Damon brushes his hands on his jeans and licks his lips, "Two things you need to understand. One; our evil self centered ex girl friend is boarding with us, of course ill try and leave as much as possible."

"True. But you can leave without me."

"Whatever. Secondly I don't hate I just dislike you as a person."

Stefan pondered Damon's last words as he finished the last of his cone, "So I guess this means you accepted my apology."

"No I just put into consideration."

"That doesn't make any sense at all."

"I need a drink."

"You can't blow me off Damon!"

"Quiet down brother, you'll wake the neighbors!" Damon smiled devilishly.

"You can't just be completely upfront with me?"

"Oh Stefan, what's the fun in that?"

Three seconds later a rock was flying in the air towards Damon and he dodged it, laughing.

"Oh brother if you had just gotten some sprinkles or a cherry…"

* * *

**REVIEW..PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
